Sparks can Create Fire
by XxLaxaAlberonaxX
Summary: Max is one of many students at Sky High who have terrible views on life, but hopefully that will all change this year. There will romance, heart break, and even maybe a fight or two. Hopefully it won't go to badly. (SYOC OPEN) (Rating may change depending on what happens in the story and on how many ocs I get)
1. List

_**So here is the list that I have so far are just Heros and one villain I need a few sidekicks for the story as well. Also if they are sixteen they will be a sophomore unless you put down that they will be 17 soon because I was raised in a place where if you are placed with people your own age in a grade. Even if it says hero they might be a villain. I want it to be a surprise when they turn against the school and other students. I will not take anymore hero's just sidekicks and villains**_

* * *

 **Liam Jackson - Cryokinesis - Junior - Hero**

 **Rosa (Max) Maxwell - Electrokinesis - Junior - Hero**

 **Gezie Leclercn - Ink Manipulation - Junior - Hero**

 **Cora Reynolds - Fear Manifestion - Sophomore - Hero**

 **Raven Montgomery - Speed and Strength - Junior - Hero**

 **Andrew Novel - Darkness Generation - Junior - Hero**

 **Huxley Griffin - Invisibility - Freshman - Hero**

 **Mae Witter - Mind Control - Junior - Hero**

 **Joseph McDonald - Dream State powers - Junior - Hero**

 **Charden Duvall - Blood Manipulation - Senior - Hero**

 **Drew Rivera - Ash Creation and Manipulation - Senior - Sidekick**

 **Gregory Labes - Sonic Speed - Sophomore - Hero**

 **Aria - Charmvoice- Sophomore- Sidekick**


	2. Chapter One

_**Hopefully you guys like this chapter, I do not need any more Heros I have to many as it is, so sidekicks and villains only. Also I want to know if you want to have your character develop a crush on a character. Just tell me the name and I will see what I can do. So anyway I am going to start with Max at home about to leave for school. I might ask questions at the end of the chapter for the reviewers input so I hope you guys answer them. Anyway onto the story. Oh they do have regular high school classes as well as the Hero and Sidekick Programes**_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **P.O.V - Max**

I slid down the stair railing to get downstairs quicker, while it worked I fell on my face after not being able to land on my feet. I groaned and got up before dusting my self off and heading to the breakfast table. Mom had made a breakfast before going to wake dad up for work. Being a house wife did not suit her. She was to antsy most mornings needing something today. This is why Superheros should not retire till their like eighty. I giggled at my own though while I sat down at the table in the kitchen. Freddie my older brother growled at me and rolled his bright blue eyes while shoveling more and more food into his mouth. I swear as much as that boy eats you'd think he'd be as big as the house by now but no he's still as skinny as can be while I had a small muffin top but oh well. I was still cute or at least that was what Drew told me the last time he spent the night. I groaned and plopped down in my seat while taking some of the pancakes from the top stack and started to eat.

"Rosa! No honey those are for your father. You are on a diet remember we talked about this." My mother said coming in and taking the plate away from me, her dark brown hair flowing in a wave down her back with a few bangs brushing her tiny nose.

"Mom! Come on I'm hungry..." I said groaning as she placed a plate full of fruits down softly on the table in front of me.

"No buts or come on's young lady. You need to lose some of that baby fat. Boys love skinny and lithe girls. Isn't that right Freddie?"She asked my brother as he shoveled more food into his face as his blonde hair fell into his eyes.

I pushed the plate away from me and got up from the table before heading outside. I had to walk past the tall, bright blond haired man that I call father. He rubbed my head for a moment and called me "Sparky" as I reached down to grab my Harry Potter shoes, my Umbereon hoodie, and my bright yellow backpack before heading outside into the rain. The upward standing ears on my hoodie was were getting soaked and starting to lay flat back on my head. It was days like this that I wish dad had taught me how to fly so I wouldn't have to be stuck on a bus full of idiots. I groaned and hit my head against my wet palm when I realized my phone was dead. It's bad enough people think I'm a human battery I really do not want to prove them right.

"Aww honey did you forget to charge it again?" Drew asked in a slight teasing voice as he walked up with a large dark blue umbrella from down the road. I had met Drew my first day at Sky High in detention, I made the mistake in thinking he was a girl.

"Yep. I was up late looking for that damn cat again... Freddie let him out knowing full well that it would rain today. I found him but then I had homework. Did you do that take home quiz for Physics?" I asked stepping under the umbrella and pulling the hood off my head.

"You are not copying off me again Maxie. We nearly got busted last time. If your brother wasn't such a prick he'd be cute you know that." Drew said lighting a cigarette and offering me one.

"Trying to quit mom almost found my stash last month.. I had to flush two packs down the toilet that night... Waste of a days work for those... Oh well I need to quit anyway." I muttered softly as Drew rubbed my wet head.

"Did you eat?" He asked taking a drag.

"No mom was being stupid again this morning.. Wouldn't even let me have pancakes. I'm not that fat.. I'm just fluffy like a cute marshmallow..." I grumbled.

"I'll buy you breakfast kid don't worry. Don't look now but here comes trouble."

"Would you stop calling Freddie that. He already doesn't like you. Thinks you're a bad influence on me. When I picked up smoking I thought he would have throttled me good for it." I said rolling my eyes at the thought of it.

"He can get over it. Now let me see what my pretty Marshmallow is wearing today." He said pulling my hoodie open.

"I bought this shirt yesterday what do you think?" I asked ignoring the tease.

"Cute. I like it. Now Maxie what is today's agenda."

"You mean besides ignore my brother. School, Work, Home then cuddle with Molotov." I sighed as the bus arrived.

"Boring." He said sitting down in the bus seat.

I nodded as others piled onto the bus and we drove off, I braced against the back of the seat once the bus took off from the "broken" bridge. I groaned once my head hit the seat, I swear I heard my brother laugh. I moaned as we got off the bus and popped my back before walking to the Cafeteria, with Drew right on my tail. I sighed for the millionth time this morning. Drew walked away his skirt swaying as he walked, but he came back soon with two trays full of fattening foods. My mouth watered for a moment before I grabbed the second plate and started to dig into the bacon. I could hear Drew's eye roll. I shrugged at him and continued to eat.

"You do know you have to pay to pay me back right?" He said taking another hit of the cigarette.

"Yeah yeah. I know, next allowance I'll pay you back." I said while yawing.

Soon the bell rang and we had to split up and go to our different programs. In my freshman year here I had caused the whole school a power surge when they tested me for the on I would be in. I didn't take to kindly to being thrown in the air to we if I could fly. When I landed on the ground before getting back up I growled an charged punch the floor cause the electric waves to care through the school and shocked everyone. Literally, of course that meant dentition on my first day of school. I was pulled out of that thought by my backpack being pulled on. Groaning I looked behind me at my older brother who was slightly laughing at me. Freddie and I have never gotten along very well. He thinks it is his personal mission to make my life a living hell, he tends to be my own personal bully every morning before the first course in the Hero Program.

"Let go Freddie.." I groaned out trying to walk away.

"Nope no way weeb. You really need to pay more attention to where your walking. You about tripped me."

"Did not..."

"Still you really need to learn about this thing called the real world Rosa. Why do you hide away in those damn stupid games and books." He said pushing me a bit causing me to crash into the locker.

"Its my way to cope like yours is to make my life hell caused Daddy doesn't like you!" I screamed at him knowing full well it was a lie, but lately he dad been losing dad favor and that has only made his teasing on me worse.

* * *

 _ **I'm going to leave the first chapter here and use another character POV in the next one.**_


	3. Chapter Two

_**So I forgot to ask a question on the last chapter so I'll ask two in this one. Also I apologize a head of time if this chapter has any grammatical errors I am trying my hardest to make sure that it is perfect before it goes but the last chapter has been edited a bit but was short and semi undetailed before as a beta test to see how people reacted and enjoyed the story. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **P.O.V - Drew**

I had hid in a small space between where the lockers broke apart, sighing I grabbed one of my cigarettes and a lighter from my small black purse. I brought it up to my mouth, along with my lighter in my other hand, I lite it up and inhaled the smoke. My light blue eyes caught Freddie picking on Maxie, again I should add, I breathed out a groan. It's the same story everyday just to a different tune, today it seems she "Almost" tripped him and he didn't like it. In reality of it Max had finally gotten her fathers approval because of how quickly her powers are progressing but Freddie can't share the lime light as to speak. She didn't know it but her father has been bragging about her more and more to his coworkers after work, I only know because my dear older sister works at a bar my dear lovely darling Maxie's dad likes to frequent. Lost in my thought for a moment I didn't notice until it was to late to stop her from egging him on. He had her slammed up against the lockers across my view. I put out my cigarette to come help her but I was to late. She had already used her own power to shock punch him but that didn't keep him down long. He snarled and whipped away the blood from his lip and let loose a loud ear splitting screech. I covered mine and dropped down to the floor just like others around me, Max had been knocked off her feet to the floor and one of her ears dripping blood. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth until he stopped. I opened my right eye to see Freddie on his ass on the floor, and saw a guy with cropped brown hair, about my high with his feet apart and arms crossed over his muscular chest. Freddie tried to stand back up but the guy kneed him in the face, making him fall again.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you men don't hit women?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

That just made Freddie growl but he didn't get back up, this gave Max enough time to stand up and lean against the lockers panting a bit. I ran over to her helping her stand as well as whipping away the blood from her ear. She wobbled a little as she took a step. I put my arm around her waist to steady her and help her regain some stability. I look over and gulped at the teacher that had apparently been fetched because of the fight. I wanted to run but couldn't because that would make Max fall back to the hard tile floor.

"Who started this?" Principal Powers voice rang out in the hall way as she walked down it all in white.

"I saw the brunette girl hit the blonde guy first ma'am and then that guy stepped in." A first year girl with snow white hair spoke up with a squeak in her voice.

I bit my tongue back as I grounded my teeth at the lie, Freddie had slammed her against the lockers first but there was no way Principal Powers was going to believe anything I had to say. I was on her shit list. That is the list of students that caused the most trouble in the school. I was high on this list, along with every other sidekick that had to much power. I looked back at Max as she puked the doughnuts that I bought her this morning. I groaned knowing how embarrassed she would be about it later. I patted her head as she leaned on me.

"Drew did you have anything to do with this young man?" She asked narrowing her eyes at me.

"Me? I did nothing! I just got here!" I cried out as she raised one of her perfectly groomed eyebrows.

"Of course Mr. Rivera. Now would you like to tell me the events of what happened here this morning?" She asked tapping the toes of her right shoe.

"Well you see Principal Powers, it all started with Fredrick over there slamming his sister Rosa into those lockers, she then retaliated against this and power punched him back." I started but she cut me off after a bit and I held back from using what my sister would call choice language.

"All four of you will be in detention after school Mr. Rivera. I hope you don't skip like you did last time Mr. Croydon. Make sure that Miss. Maxwell knows this as well she looks better than when I had walked up. Do please make sure that she seeks the proper attention." She said before walking off her heel clicking against the tile floor.

I rolled my eyes at her leaving frame as Maxie started to regain her balance and caught eyes with the guy who I finally recognized as Mason from one of the Sidekick classes that I am in. She bit her bottom lip softly and blushed a bit in embarrassment at needing to be saved. She muttered a thank you as she pushed me off of her and pulled her shirt down over her stomach trying to look presentable for class.

"Um thank you very much... But I um could have handled it with out your help." She muttered toeing the floor.

"Yeah its alright doll face." He said putting his rough hands into his dark blue jeans and started walking towards the sidekick classes.

As he left Freddie groaned and stood up before snarling at me and Maxie, I stuck my tongue out at him and flipped him off as he walked away with a tail between his legs type look in his blue eyes. I smoothed out Max's brown hair while walking her to the Hero class Advance Tactics. I patted her head softly and watched her walk in before walking to my own class Strategic Planning. Walking in a few moments late the blonde haired bimbo of teacher we had gave me a look but just told me to have a seat in my normal chair next to door. I slid into my chair gracefully and smoothed out my skirt while crossing my knees and doodling on the notebook while she droned on and on about certain plans that could be made to help out our Hero's in battle. I rolled my eyes once after she asked Aria a girl with long green hair tied back with a hair tie, to answer the question. While she did answer the question but the teacher didn't count it as right.

* * *

 _ **I'm still testing the waters at the moment but I do have a few questions. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and in the next one it is going to be Max, Freddie or Drew again or another character all together. Tell me who you want it to be.**_

 _ **What did you guys think of Freddie?  
**_

 _ **Also how do you guys like Drew?**_

 ** _Should Max try and get revenge on Freddie later on?_**

 ** _Who's point of view would you like the next chapter to be in?_**


	4. Chapter Three

_**I think I will be bringing Freddie into this one and next will be Max in the next one. But as for a few characters I have would you guys like to see the list of Main and Background characters that I have plotted out? If so just let me know. Alright now as for this chapter I will be skipping a head to lunch and Freddie will have a bit of a retaliation on our Mr. Croydon during the period which brings in a few others. Also always keep an eye on Freddie he's not what he seems x_x. Oh for the first half it is Hero and Sidekick classes the rest is normal classes. So anyway on to the next chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **P.O.V - Freddie**

The moment the bell for lunch rang I about flipped the chair over in my rush to stand up causing a small tear below my right knee. I snarled my top lip rising up enough to show off my teeth. I clenched my teeth and sighed out as I walked out off Advance Weapon Training. I dragged my feet while walking to my locker to put way my Hero binder for the morning. Placing it on the lower shelf before grabbing my Calculus binder and slamming the door shut as hard as I could causing the whole row to shake for a few moments. Sighing I turned to my right before almost running into a small blonde haired, green eyed girl that just happened to be my lovely girlfriend Lettie. I smiled at her softly before taking her hand and kissing. She giggled at me for a moment before handing me all of her books and bags. I groaned and growled softly at being her pack mule. She started to walk ahead of me and I watched her hips swing a bit as she walked down the hallway.

"So is it true you let a sidekick beat you down? That is so lame of you Dean. What happened to my big bad boyfriend?" She cooed at me while fiddling with her nails.

"He surprised me Lettie, I didn't see my sister getting help from anyone other than that dumb ass cross dresser." I snorted putting her small pink backpack on my back.

"He really needs to learn that he can't fill out girls clothes. I swear how does she hang out with him? I mean seriously how low can she get?" She asked rolling her eyes at my sisters friend choices.

I was about to respond back that my sister had a mind of her own and could be friends with who ever she wanted to but the last time I went against Lettie she burned down the trees outside of my house and my mother was not happy about it. I bit my tongue back and nodded at her. We walked into the cafeteria from the north hall way a bit after Rosa and her weird friend had. She was seated with him and another girl I had only met a handful of times since Rosa didn't particularly like her friends to come around the house often. This one how ever had been over about as much as Drew had. I think her name was Mae or Alice, Rosa usually stayed over at her house when mother got to pushy with the health foods. I had stopped listening to Lettie for a moment to focus on my sister and her friends but my attention was brought to the son of a bitch that had made me hit the floor earlier. I growled louder left Lettie behind me as I dropped her backpack down on a table and started towards him.

"Hey asshole who the hell do you think you are getting between me and my sister?" I asked pushing him into a wall.

"Well first off how are you today. Me I'm just great how nice of you to ask. Secondly didn't your mother ever tell you that picking on girls isn't nice?" He asked sarcastically before kneeing me hard in the stomach. I groaned and stepped back a bit giving him room to move off the wall.

"Didn't yours ever tell you that family matters don't concern you?" I asked him looking down into his greenish colored eyes.

"Not if I saw a bigger guy beating up on a little girl. Now where are your balls for doing that." His tone was laced with a venomous bite to it.

I snarled and drew my hand back and balled it up into a fist, I let it fly forward as fast as I could not even caring if I didn't hit his face as long as I hit him. Sadly he dodged it and used his elbow to jab me in the side of my ribs causing me to cough and lose a bit of air. This gave him time to move away from me a bit more. I heard him crack his knuckles before I saw him form a fist. It came straight for my face but he was soon stalled by something, then I realized that I couldn't move either. I growled in the back of my throat as I saw my sister walk up with her two friends one of them had dark curly brown hair while the other was her friend Drew.

"Alice could you keep Freddie like this for a moment?" I heard Rosa ask before I saw her enter my view as the guy in front of me was released from her friends hold, she walked up to him and face palmed herself for a moment.

"I am so sorry about my brother... He can be a bit of a ass hat... Um.. by the way I didn't get your name earlier.." She muttered to him but I don't think he heard the last of what she said that or he chose not to hear it.

"That he can be. Thanks doll face for not letting him get me in deeper shit. I guess I'll be seeing you in detention with said ass hat." He joked before walking off. In that moment he made my sister blush and bit her bottom lip.

"Fredrick what the hell where you thinking leaving me behind?" I heard Lettie yell as Rosa's friend let me go.

I stood up straight and sighed out rubbing my left side softly and chewed on my lower lip as Lettie pouted and huffed out at me. I turned to my see my sister start to walk away. I grabbed her hoodie and pulled her back to me. She whined and groaned but stopped when I narrowed my eyes looking into hers. She gulped and started to look away. When we were kids she learned that when she pissed me off I would find away to make her world hell. This would only be the beginning of a shitty day for her. She started to look scared and I sighed out before giving her a swift hug. I could never keep an angry face when she started to look or get scared of me or anything but I quickly pushed her away and started to walk away from the three and Lettie. As always Lettie followed behind me saying that Rosa needed to learn her place and that she was one of the lowest people she had ever met.

"Shut up Lettie. Rosa is my sister, even if she is different from me she still has my blood." I growled out at her causing her to stare at me wide eyed as we walked towards our next class my hunger now gone and far from my mind after what had just occurred.

* * *

 _ **And finished hopefully its good I couldn't sleep and decided to write as a way to tire me out and now a few questions.**_

 _ **So what do you think of this mystery guy?**_

 ** _Do you guys think Lettie is a major bitch?_**

 ** _Also how would you feel if Freddie became a Villain?_**


	5. Chapter Four

_**So this one will be after school with Drew, Freddie, Max, and our Mystery man are in detention. So you will learn the mans name and personality a bit more. So just so you guys know Freddie should not become a villain or I don't have a plan to do that to him anytime soon. So as for Lettie she is a giant bitch and is one of those who believe that Supers should be held to the standerd that they are better than others. So this one as I said will start with them in the detention room. Also to those who want the list I will Pm it to you when I get the chance**_

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **P.O.V - Max**

There was four of us sitting in a small white room with three rows of three white desks in each. I had walked all the way to the back of the first row and sat down in the back chair. I thought Drew would have sat next to me but instead it was the boy that had come to my rescue, I blushed a bit for a moment before looking down at the white desk. I bit my bottom lip softly while trying to keep from looking at his hansom face. I looked in front of me and saw Drew take his seat two a head of mine. I sighed while releasing my bottom lip. I laid my head down on the desk while tapping on the desk rhythmically to a song that had been on my phone that I hadn't charged all day. I sighed sitting up and stretching a bit trying to see if I could pop my back in the center but failed and groaned rolling my shoulders a bit. I looked over at the guy and sighed before holding my hand out for a handshake.

"Hello I'm Rosa but everyone calls me Max. I never got your name." I said with a small smile.

"Well Max my names Mason." He said with a bit of a British accent.

"Well nice to meet you Mason.. Um why did you step in when my brother ganged up on me? Most people don't want to get into our altercations.." I asked before muttering the last part.

"No man should ever hit a woman. That makes you a dickless boy." He growled out looking over at my brothers blonde head.

I just nodded softly and looked over at the center of the room where a hologram of Principal Powers materialized to check in on us once again after a span of fifteen minutes and would be back after another fifteen. The brunette woman looked around the room for a moment before writing down a few things on a notepad before phasing out again. I groaned again out of boredom before going back to tapping on the desk. Being in this room always made me feel drained when they took our powers away and even more so when they gave them back. I looked over at Mason and studied him for a moment. I started with his shoulders, they were very broad and he filled out his shirt nicely. He wasn't overly muscular but wasn't to lean either. According to Drew the lean one's had very tiny um how should I put it areas. I moved up to his face and looked him over a bit to much before he noticed that I was staring at him. I squeaked and blushed a bit before turning away, but I did get a pretty good look at his face. He had a well defined jaw square jaw, as well as deep blueish green eyes and was a bit tanner than most the people that I had known in my time here. I sighed and tried to stop thinking about him for a moment.

"Alright Lady and Gentlemen. Your time is up, I hope you have learned your lessons and will not let this behavior happen again outside of the games and in our school hallway. There is a bus waiting right outside in the school parking lot for you all to take home. Please do have a lovely afternoon." Principal Powers voice rang out through the room as the white sliding doors opened.

Freddie was the first one out of the white desk and to the door. I gathered all of my thing slowly as Drew lit his third cigarette since being in this room. I sighed and put my backpack on forgoing zipping it so we could get out of here early. I took one step from the desk and caught my knee on the corner of the one that was in front of mine. I hissed loudly and jumped a bit causing a few things to spill out of my bag. I sighed and took it off my back to put the things back inside. I got down on my knees and noticed that Mason was standing above me and leaning down to help me pick up some of my stuff. I blushed as I took it from him and put it back in my bag and zipped it all the way. I stood up quickly and darted out of the room with Drew hot on my trail. I made it the bus as fast as a lightning bolt, I panted a bit as I climbed the three little stairs and moved all the way to the back. With in a few moments Drew seemed to materialize out of ash next to me.

"So I saw you looking over Mr. Mcdreamy. Tell me what did you think?" He asked with a small laugh at my turning pink face. He always poked fun at me when I formed crushes on boys.

"He's cute but a guy like him would never even look at me and Drew don't you even try!" I scowled him, the last time he set me up with a guy it had been with a senior while I was in my freshman year. He had groped me and then told me I was to flat chested for him.

Before he could respond Mason walked on to the bus and the driver took off. I looked out the window for all of the ride till it was just me and Freddie left. Drew had patted my head softly before he got off saying that if my parents blew up on me just to call him and he'd come get me and I could stay at his apartment tonight. I was taken out of my thoughts when Freddie pushed my head into the window a bit to let me know that we had arrived home. I let out a low groan as I walked off the bus and towards our front door. I looked over at my fathers car in the drive and knew that I was not going to get out of the long as lecture that I was going to get. I walked through the door after Freddie and kicked off my shoes while hanging up my backpack.

"Rosa? Fredrick? Is that you?" I heard my mother ask as she came around the corner. She was wearing a blue apron and holding a small plate of cookies.

"Yeah its us Ma." Freddie said walking through the house with his shoes still on and taking two cookies from the plate.

"Fredrick your father is waiting for you at the table. Rosa honey will you help me set the table." I was shocked by the fact that she was being sweet to me. Usually I was the one at the table getting a talking to.

I walked through the dining room to see my father talking with my brother looking as if he was drained and deflated. My father is no small man, its a never a wonder why my brother is so tall. He always has looked well held together and sure of himself. He had taken down several villains but talking to his kids always took energy from him. My mother says it's because he has such high standers for us. I smiled at her and help her set the table. Now my mother on the other hand is a very short woman, she is only a few inches taller than me but I can look right into her eyes. She always has high energy and seems to always be smiling unless you piss her off then you better be quick enough to out run her screech. I sat down next to my brother at the table after his lecture was over.

"So Rosa.. I heard about what happened to day in school..." His voice boomed a bit and shocked me. He may speak to me but he has never truly addressed me before.

"That's right dear and we want you to know that it is not your fault." I blinked rapidly at my mother who had put a larger helping on my plate.

"That's bull shit mom." Freddie grumbled.

"Hush boy. Rosa.. After talking to your brother for a moment I would like to let you know that he is sorry. He won't do that to you again." My father said taking a bite of his food.

Dinner was quite and quick, I tried to eat quickly so I could get away from the twilight zone that I had just entered and hoped that tomorrow it would go back to being normal. After I was finished I put my dishes in the sink before walking quickly to my room. I heard a loud Mew like noise as I entered my room, I cooed at a large fat tricolored cat that was laying down on my bed. He stretched out and mewed again before jumping off the bed to brush himself against my legs. I bent down and picked him up before setting him back down on the bed. When I was twelve dad had taken me to the pet store for doing good at beating up the local school bully after he knocked me down and stepped on my ankle causing it to snap, I lost control for a moment and he ended up almost having his heart stopped. So after I got a pink cast he took me to the store and while there I saw the smallest tri colored cat. I cooed over him so much dad told me I could have him. Since then he's gotten fat and lazy, I named him Molotov after the deadly cocktail because when we brought him home he attacked Freddie the moment he saw him.

"Hey Molotov how was your day? Lazy huh?" I cooed at the fat cat who purred as I rubbed under his chin. I sighed and kissed his nose.

I turned my attention from him to his food and water bowl, filling both before I got ready for my shower then bed.

* * *

 _ **I am going to end it there. So a few questions.**_

 _ **What did you guys think of Mason?  
**_

 ** _Who did you think the Mystery guy originally was?_**

 ** _Also if I moved this story up to M who would still read it?_**


	6. Chapter Five

_**So I need to let you guys know that I was on break and that is why I did not post a chapter for the week. I hope to have this one up on Sunday afternoon or Monday night. I am hoping that next chapter after this one will be in Masons pov. So something that was brought up last chapter was that Max was sexually harassed by a senior in her freshman year. I will expand on that in this chapter. I will be writing from experience with it as well I hope that you enjoy this chapter I will be staying up a bit to write it so it might not be the best but I will revise it if necessary. So on ward to the next chapter.  
**_

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 **P.O.V - Drew**

This morning was most definitely not one of my best mornings, first of all the things I had woken up late, then my make up and hair would not help me out, thirdly my clothes for the day had been dirty. Muttering out curses and rummaging through my closet and finally finding suitable clothes to wear. I had chosen a dark blue skirt, black halter top and a dark denim jacket and threw on my pumps before walking out of the lower level apartment that I had scrimped and saved to buy. Looking down at my watch and noticing the time and groaning before running in pumps down the street and to the school bus stop just in time to see Maxie board the bus and have the bus driver wait for me to board the bus. Letting out a sigh I plopped down next to Maxie in the furthest seat back from the driver. Pulling out my dainty cigarette case and my flower covered zippo, before bringing one to my pink lips and inhaling the smoke and letting the stress leave my body. Looking over at Maxie, I noticed that she was in deep thought while looking out the window at the grey sky. Sighing she looked over at where the bad boy Mason sat two rows a head of us. She seemed to have it bad but trying to fight it.

"Hey Maxie honey what are you thinking about?" I asked blowing a puff of smoke out of my mouth.

"Hmm oh nothing just things... Oh so my dad made Freddie apologize last night it was so weird.. I am the one who usually has to apologize to Freddie for causing him bodily harm. But um other that not much I guess just kinda stuck in thinking about the past I guess." She muttered out before turning back to the window.

"Are you still thinking about what happened? Maxie did you ever go and talk to someone about that?" I asked rubbing her shoulder a bit.

"No... I didn't even tell my dad about what happened... It's just something I'd like to forget... I don't even think you know the whole story.." She muttered pulling the hood of her jacket up as we landed.

"Well young lady why don't we skip the first class and you can tell me all about it." I said as we stood up and exited the bus.

"Drew you know that's not a good idea.." She muttered as we walked along the outer ring of the school.

"Well how about this. You go to first period and say that you need to use the bathroom and meet me in third hallway down from the library and we go sit in that abandoned class room? I know it sounds like a shitty idea but Max you really need to talk to somebody about it..." I muttered to her rubbing her arm.

She sighed and nodded as we made our way back to the front of the school, Maxie caught wind of the Bad Boy McDreamy as I had started to call him through texts with her last night. She insisted that I stop but it was cute the way she blushed when she thought about it. I walked her to her class and went to go wait for her in the hallway. Now the reason I picked this hallway is because they are still renovating this hall after a huge fire last year. Let's just say that Lettie is known to not like it if you fuck with her make up, but continuing renovations means no camera's and no camera's means that Maxie won't have to get in trouble for missing Hero Tactics.

Sitting against one of the newly painted walls I flicked my lighter on and off in my left hand and creating ash sculptures of tiny figures of the people at the school and crushing the ones that where known for being bad eggs one of myself included, I left a small one standing. This one was of my younger brother, I bit my lower lip hard as I knocked it down just in time for Max to walk up. I stood up and smiled at her masking my sadness for the moment. She needed someone to be there for her and I had been trying for years to get over it but for now I needed to put it on to the back burner. The story of my sadness was not meant for today. Smiling I grabbed her arm and lead her towards the class room. I flopped myself down in the newer chair that was meant for this classes teacher.

"Sooo Maxie darling sit down on my desk and tell me all of your troubles my dear." I said trying to sound like a therapist.

"Ah well you see Doctor I have this over bearing brother and these non believing parents." She joked for a moment before sitting down on the desk in front of me sighing.

Making a hand jester I ushered her on to the desk grabbing a yellow note pad and a red ink pen. She sighed and laid back on to the desk using her jacket as a pillow.

"Well you see Doctor Rivera.. It happened during my freshman year at my school, I had been bitching and moaning about feeling lonely and that I needed somebody to love me. It drove my best friend mad, so one day he set me up with a guy he had known for a few months saying that he was sweet and would treat me right. The moment that we got alone this senior boy locked us in my room after my brother, friends, and my parents had left... He told me that he had seen me around school and that he thought that I was pretty. He made me feel happy for a few moments then he tried to kiss me... I freaked out and said no that I hadn't ever really kissed a boy before.. He laughed at me and said that I was being a tease... He pulled at my shirt and started to cop a feel. I freaked out and caused the light bulbs to shatter because my fear was out of control. He then pushed me on to my floor calling me a freak and that I had no chest and wouldn't ever live up to his standards.." Maxie muttered sighing as she closed her eyes softly.

"I am so sorry Maxie.. Had I known I would have never let him get away with that." I snarled out before rubbing her knee.

"It's okay Drew. I've gotten over it or well I've been getting over it.. I stopped crying about it years ago.. It makes it hard to look at guys some days but if I have a feeling about them then I over look my fault and try to keep the thought of them harming me out of my mind." She muttered sitting up and putting her jacket back on.

"I'm sorry that I made you live through all that Maxie. But um do you feel better?" I asked sitting on the desk with her.

"You know what. I do... I do feel better. I guess you where right talking about it does help. So Drew what do you want to do?" She asked just as the bell for the first class rang.

"Well I would say take a nap but that can't happen. What do you say we get you to your other hero class?" I asked laughing as we walked out of the class room and quietly made out way into the group of people changing classes.

* * *

 _ **So first of I would like to say I hope you all had a good thanksgiving. Now as for these questions:**_

 _ **How many wanted the list again? Just making sure I know who to send it to.**_

 _ **Now I do plan to write a smut chapter very later on but you can skip it because it won't really be a big plot driver but who would read it and who would you want to see?**_

 _ **Who would you like to be paired up? I want to know who you would like to be with who. You can even use the characters that are in the list with one that has been introduced as for the list characters they all will be brought in soon.**_


	7. Chapter Six

_**So I posted the list of main and background characters on my Profile. So this chapter will be in Mason's pov, it will recap a bit on a few things that have happened then it will have Drew being a bestie lol. So as for pairings I will be putting a bit of a description next to the name in the list so that way you can get a feel for the character. Well anyway on to the chapter at hand.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 **P.O.V - Mason**

Making it to my second and last, priority class of the day which would be the Sidekick class called Tool Usage. This class made me want to shoot myself, well at least it gave me sometime to think about what had happened over the last few days. It all really started when I left my house Monday, my uncle had been a small bender and left a note on the kitchen counter stating that he would be back Wednesday at the latest and that he left money for me on the dinning room table. While reading it that day made me sigh. I was brought out my thought for a moment when the teacher called my name, raising my hand to signal to the damn lady that I was here. She seemed to always count me late or absent even if I was sitting in the bloody chair. I let out a sigh and went back to my thoughts, Monday wasn't really that exciting. Now Tuesday, that day was interesting, out of the corner out of my eye I had seen, Fredrick Maxwell the schools self declared Big Man on Campus. Just about every sidekick hated him, I don't blame them I am right there with them about how they feel towards him.

He had been beating on his younger sister just like he did everyday only that day I had enough of him acting like that to a woman of all things, when he made her fall down to the floor with his screech I lost it. I didn't really want to give it much thought after we had been told we would have detention that apparently didn't like being taken down a peg and came after me that afternoon. When his sister had help from her friend Mae I think was the girls name I think. I had thought it was sweet but I hadn't needed her help to get that ass away from me but it was sweet of her. When she smiled at me, she had blushed a bit and seemed nervous around me. I didn't really think that much it either though till detention. She kept looking at me after we had made an introduction, I tried my best to not think about it it while she was doing so. I had felt myself blushing a bit right when I caught her staring at me right before the principal said we could leave.

"Hey Mason." Hearing a high pitched tone from next to me brought me out of my thoughts again.

"What Drew?" I asked not even looking over at the man.

"You know we have been in the same class sections for two years now and haven't even really talked to one another. I think that should change today. Soooo what's your full name?" He asked leaning close to me.

"Mason Croydon.. You should know this by now Drew." I muttered out rolling my eyes at him.

"Hmm well then how old are you?"

"Eighteen." At this point I just blocked out his voice and wondered why the teacher hadn't gotten on to us yet.

"Are you gay?" He asked catching me off guard.

"What?"

"Do you like dick? Or do you like girls?" He asked looking me straight in the face.

"I like women dude." I said my accent coming out a bit.

"Ohh you have an accent. Where are you from?"

"East London.."

"What made you want to move here?"

"I'd rather not say." I muttered out not wanting to talk about my family or the incident at all.

"Hmm well do you have any siblings?"

"No only child."

"Lucky hmm well then what is your power anyway?"

"Telekinesis." Tapping my foot on the ground I started to watch the clock.

"Well do you have any Hobbies?" He asked while looking at his nails.

By this point I had just stopped listening to him and continued to watch the clock, the seconds ticked by like hours. Once the bell rang I let out a sigh of relief and made my way towards the door only to be stopped by the teacher. Groaning internally I stood in front of her desk for a few moments while all the other students filed out of her class room. Drew gave me a look that let me know his questioning wasn't over.

"Mr. Croydon.. I've looked over your grades. Let's just say that your program grades are excellent but your main course classes seem to need help." She started.

"Look I know they aren't that good but they can't be that bad." I stated while clenching my teeth.

"Oh they are trust me. If needed I could help you find a tutor. There are several students here that excel in these classes. I will set up a meeting with one for this afternoon. You'll meet with her after school for a few moments to discuss how you would like to proceed with her." She said typing away on her computer.

She then shooed me out of her class, while walking down the dull hallway I saw one of preppy type girls pinning up posters for the schools Christmas dance that wasn't for another month. I rolled my eyes and kept walking towards the cafeteria, setting my bag down on a table in the corner before moving through the line for the shitty food. Setting the tray down in front of me I pushed it away and sneered at it before looking up to see Drew coming my way again with the girl Max right on his trail looking as if she was trying to get out of his grasp. I smirked at bit when she met my eyes and blushed, not being able to read her lips or even hear what she said but I took a guess that she didn't want to be dragged over here.

Drew gave up on trying to get her over to me and let it go looking semi upset over her shyness, laughing at it a bit I moved on and dumped my tray not wanting to even try eating what this school calls food. Walking out of the cafeteria I moved towards my next class and waited outside the locked door for a few moments. The teacher was an older man who was graying as well as balding. Looking over next to me I noticed one of the supers named Liam I think, he had snow white hair and sat two rows behind me in English IV. He was one of only two Juniors in the class with me, the other was a girl named Mae Witter who sat two seats in front of me. Liam tended to pull harmless pranks during class when he got bored. One of those pranks once had me a a victim, he didn't mean it on purpose but it still wasn't fun having a bucket of ice cold water poured down on to my head.

* * *

 _ **Sorry this is so short but I need to get it out. I really like writing in Mason's pov. Well anyway on to the questions.**_

 _ **How did you guys like Mason?**_

 _ **Also I have plans for a Christmas dance, Also a Christmas after party at either the Maxwell house or at Letties house which would you like to see a description of better?**_

 _ **Why do you think Drew is asking Mason so many questions?**_


	8. Chapter Seven

_**Sorry that I've been slow on posting this. But I just had to move back in with my parents and it took me a bit to settle back in. So this will be taking place after school Mason will be meeting up with Max to make sure that she agrees to tutor him. Also for when the dance happens I need a submission of random couples for the dance couples they will not stay together. Now on with the chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 **P.O.V - Max**

I sighed and walked into the front of Cosmo Comics, it is a front for superheros and sidekicks. The supers have to say a code word to say to see the back of the store where I work. The word changes every two days, the only ones who had the word before it changed was me and the owner Cosmo a famous sidekick. I set down my book bag behind the counter in the front as I heard the bell above the ring. I was still turned around as I mindlessly said the greeting "Welcome to Cosmo Comics. Where we have every Superhero here at their finest." it is one of the stupidest greeting ever but Cosmo wanted some kind of recognition.

"Well I wasn't really looking for a superhero comic.." I heard an East London accent sound out behind.

"Oh um hi Mason what are you looking for?" I asked spinning around on my heels almost tripping.

"Umm I was told by Mrs. Logan that you are one of the few students that excel in non-program classes." He muttered embarrassed and blushing about the fact he needed help.

"Uhh yeah I have a 4.8 gpa... Did she make you come by here to ask me?" I asked biting my lower lip.

"She gave me your name and Alice's name, I asked Alice where you would be after school.. She said that you would be at work after school today... I then had to ask Drew of all people where you worked and he gave me the weirdest look I have ever seen.." He groaned out the last part but was flushed pink.

"Well it was sweet of you to want to ask me for help." I said looking away from his green- blue eyes.

"Yeah.." He said embarrassed.

I started to tap my fingers on to the counter as the bell above the door rang again. I tried my best to proudly say the greeting but screwed it up when I got the third word. I slapped myself in the face at messing up, I have been working working here for two years now and fuck up in front of a guy. I sighed and looked up at him, he looked like he was trying not to laugh but his eyes had a sparkle that I had yet to see. I bit my bottom harder looking away from him again trying not to stare at him. He would never think of me the way I think about him. I sighed and started to put the Sargent Shock in numeric, this comic was based off my dad. We have every issue in my room because I looked up to him as a child and wanted to be just like him.

"You know I have never read any one of these." Mason said pointing down to the comic.

"Really?!" I asked surprised Sargent Shock was one of the number one comics sold across town and through out the world.

"Yeah. Wasn't really into superheros as a kid. Thought they where prigs." He said taking the first issue off the top of the stack.

"Um.. If you want me to tutor you.. I can bring you to my house after I get off work... That is if you don't mind.." I muttered out finally looking back at him, his eyes still looking down at the issue so I looked him up and down. He was wearing a black tight shirt and baggy blue jeans that had a few dirt spots.

I sighed and leaned on my fist almost zoning out thinking about him for a moment. I snapped out of it when he snapped his fingers in my face. I muttered sorry and told him that if he would wait for another hour I would take him to my house and we could go over what he needed to learn. He nodded and took the stack of comics off my counter. I blinked a bit and heard the bell ring again, I said the greeting and heard the password and took the sidekick back to the SuperHero part of the store. I handed him two poison bombs and a gas vial. I told him to come again and started to clean up the rest of the store.

"Alright I'm done. Um we don't have to study today if you don't want to but um.. Could you maybe walk me home.." I asked hurriedly with a bright red blush on my face.

"Um yeah sure. I'll come by tomorrow morning since we have the day off so that way they can decorate." He muttered out blushing himself.

He placed his hand on my shoulder as I locked up the door. While we walked I shivered a bit and he pulled me a bit closer placing his hand on my lower back as we passed through a few shady neighborhoods. Mason stopped at my drive way looking at the house with a look of distaste on his face. I suddenly felt as if he was judging me based on my family. I felt my heart start to hurt and wanted to cry for a moment. I muttered goodnight and walked into the house, shutting the door on him and sighing. Looking around the house for my parents and brother, not finding them I went to look for a not.

 _'Rosa your father and I will be late tonight, called away on a mission._

 _Freddie will be a Letties house tonight._

 _Please feed the cat._

 _Love Momma and Pop.'_

Sighing I grabbed my phone and called Drew while looking for my fat ass cat to cuddle with.

* * *

 _ **I am so sorry that this is short but I didn't have much time and wanted to get this up. So a few questions.**_

 _ **I want to either have Max go with Mason to the dance or for her to go with another guy to make him jealous. Yes or no?**_

 _ **So the party for after the dance will be at the Maxwell house who should start a fight and let the Villains be known? That is where they will show their true colors.**_

 ** _Next chapter will be Drew because he and Max will be talking all night long._**


	9. Chapter Eight

_**I AM SO SORRY! I meant to have this up on the first of the year but I had gotten sick and had tried to write to a few other stories that did not work out but anyway. I am going to skip to a day before the dance with Drew talking with Max and Alice about what their plans are for the dance and who they are going with. So I will be playing around with couples and such. But any way here is the latest chapter sorry it took so long. It starts at Lunch it won't be very long again sorry.**_

 **Chapter Eight**

 **P.O.V Drew**

I sat down at one of the very few empty tables in the cafeteria while waiting on Alice and Maxie. I brought a cigarette up to my lips and lit it quickly taking a deep breath in to have the smoke seep into my lungs. Just as I breathed out a puff of smoke Maxie walked into the room blushing a bright pink as she tried to not look across the room at the tall and hunky East Londoner. Laughing at her as she did trip over her own two feet as made it to our table. I was tempted to tease her but for the moment I gave her the hope that I wouldn't. Next to enter the room was Alice, she smiled at us as she sat down with her lunch.

"Soo Maxie?.. Are you going to ask the London boy to the dance?" I asked inhaling the smoke again.

"Are you crazy?! Hell no he'll turn me down for just asking I already know." She groaned out looking defeated, it was hard to get to Max like this, she must have it bad.

"Well you know what Max. You never know till you try honey. Now tell me both of you what are your plans for the Christmas dance?" I asked blowing out a puff of smoke into the air above us.

"Well I was thinking about asking Liam.. But if he doesn't say yes then I'll go stag like you do every year Drew. Unless you want to be my date." Alice joked to me with a wink as I laughed at her.

"Well I was going to maybe ask Mason but I'm afraid he'll say no and I am going to be so embarrassed about it." Maxie groaned out as she slammed her head into the table.

"Whelp that's no good Max. Now you listen to me young lady. You put on your big girl panties and go ask him. If he says no then he doesn't deserve your affection. Also Alice baby doll if Liam says no then I would gladly be your date. We can wear matching dresses. I will be so much fun." I said firmly to Max but I ended it with being a flirt to Alice.

She laughed while Maxie sighed and stared across the room. I put out my cigarette and got up while smoothing out my skirt and walking across the cafeteria to the boy. He gave me a scared look as if I was going to question him again. I heard Maxie call me back to the table but I walked to his table and put my hands on his table. I smiled at him politely as he shrank back a bit.

"Yes Drew?" He asked nervously.

"Follow me Croydon, but first do you have a date for the winter formal?" I asked and his eyes widened.

"No but Drew.. I'm not going with you.." He said his accent coming out thickly.

"Not for me you dummy now come with me." I said grabbing his arm and dragging him towards my table and pushed him into an open seat.

"Maxie ask now before I do it for you." I told her as she flushed a dark red.

"Um well uh.. I... I can't.." She muttered softly to herself.

"Um Max is he trying to get you ask me to the dance?" He asked standing up giving me a mean look.

"I um yeah... But it's not like I don't want to go with you..." She said softly to herself but he heard it.

"Well then why don't I ask you but not here.. Um meet me at the library tonight we still have to study together." He muttered leaving.

* * *

 _ **Sorry that this was mostly just speaking so I hope you all are having a good year.**_


End file.
